Quando uma coisa deve acontecer
by Luanda Leicam
Summary: Após um grande mau entendido e uma armação de Lilá Brown, Rony termina o namoro com Hermione.Anos depois, ele descobre que ela vai casar com Vítor Krum.Mas após descobrir que tudo fora um engano, Rony conseguirá impedir esse casamento?COMENTEM


**Resumo: Após um grande mau entendido e uma armação de Lilá Brown, Rony termina o namoro com Hermione. Anos depois, ele descobre que ela vai casar com Vítor Krum. Rony ainda a ama, mas continua muito magoado, até receber uma carta em cima da hora do casamento de Hermione, o que pode mudar tudo.**

Após descobrir que tudo fora um engano, Rony conseguirá impedir o casamento da mulher que ama? Ou chegará tarde demais e perderá Hermione para sempre? Quando uma coisa deve acontecer... Acontece 

Hermione se mirou no espelho mais uma vez. Seu vestido de noiva era branco e repleto de pequenos diamantes formando desenhos de rosas; até a cintura era bem apertado, moldando suas curvas, e a partir do quadril se soltava. Atrás, uma cauda não muito grande arrastava no chão. Ela segurava um buquê de lírios, e seus cabelos (agora com grandes e bonitos cachos) estavam soltos, mas com algumas mexas puxadas para trás e presas em uma fivela de diamantes. Uma maquiagem leve, mas visível, fazia a mulher que se olhava no espelho ainda mais bela. Havia uma sombra luminosa acima de seus olhos castanhos, fazendo- os parecerem maiores, e seus lábios estavam cobertos de brilho.

Estava linda. E seu casamento aconteceria em pouco tempo. Seu futuro marido era muito rico, simpático, gentil, educado e o principal: a amava muito. Hermione naquele momento tinha tudo o que uma mulher poderia querer.

Então porque se sentia absurdamente infeliz? A resposta a essa pergunta era que ela em pouco tempo estaria casada com um homem que não amava.

Ela admitia que ainda gostava muito de Rony Weasley... Até demais. Mas a questão era essa. Não era Rony que a estava esperando no altar há essa hora... E sim Vítor Krum.

Rony estava em sua casa, deitado na cama de seu quarto. Tinha os dedos enfiados entre os cabelos ruivos e uma expressão de desespero no rosto.

_É hoje_, voltou a pensar frustrado.

O casamento de Hermione com Vítor Krum era naquele dia. Naquela hora para ser mais exato. E ele estava ali, afogado na própria tristeza, deitado totalmente sem forças na sua cama, sem poder fazer nada.

Ele, Harry e Hermione eram bem jovens. Tinham vinte e três anos. Com Harry, a amizade ainda continuava a mesma, forte como sempre. Mas com Hermione, não.Tinham se afastado desde o dia em que Rony terminara o namoro deles, no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Porque ele terminara? Lilá Brown tinha dito a ele que Hermione o estava traindo com Vítor Krum.

Mas é claro que ele não fora tolo a ponto de acreditar sem averiguar. Afinal, ele confiava em Hermione e ela traí- lo parecia muito surreal. Eles eram felizes! Tinham pessoas que diziam que eles eram o casal mais feliz e apaixonado de Hogwarts. Porque ela o trairia? Se ela não quisesse mais namorá- lo era só dizer. Ia partir o coração dele, mas ele não iria insistir e fazê- la infeliz.

Enfim, Rony resolveu averiguar o que Lilá dissera; ela parecera muito séria e realmente preocupada quando lhe informara isso. E o ruivo sempre desconfiara de Krum. Sabia que o jogador era apaixonado por Hermione, além disso, havia o fato de que ele tinha sido o primeiro garoto que Hermione beijara.

De qualquer forma, era melhor investigar aquela historia.

"_- Para quem é a carta? – Rony perguntou, chegando por trás de Hermione e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela._

_Ela estava sentada numa poltrona do Salão Comunal e parecia absorta enquanto escrevia em um pergaminho._

_- Para o Vítor. – Ela respondeu cautelosa._

_Rony bufou e se afastou da namorada._

_- De novo escrevendo para ele, Mi?_

_- Rony, eu já falei milhões de vezes que ele é meu amigo e que eu não vou me afastar dele por causa dos seus ciúmes. – Hermione disse taxativamente._

_Rony não respondeu, apenas sentou- se numa poltrona ao lado dela e ficou observando- a, desconfiado.Ultimamente Hermione andava escrevendo muito para Krum. E aquilo só o fazia lembrar do que Lilá lhe dissera._

_Afinal, Lilá fora sua namorada no ano anterior. Por quê ela iria inventar aquela historia e prejudicar seu namoro com Hermione? Para quê ela causaria intrigas sem sentido? Por quê ela iria querer vê- lo infeliz devido a uma mentira? Tinham terminado o namoro, mas continuavam amigos. Lilá não tinha motivos para mentir._

_Levando aquilo em conta, Rony resolveu ficar atento a qualquer indício de que Hermione estaria traindo- o com Krum realmente._

_- O que foi, amor? – Ele ouviu a voz doce de Hermione. – Está sério, pensativo..._

_- Nada, não é nada. – Rony disse, sua voz saindo mais fria do que pretendera._

_- Tudo bem, então. Se não quer me dizer o que é... – Ela disse, terminando de selar a carta e colocando- a no bico da coruja de Krum, que a esperava pacientemente na janela._

_- Nestes últimos dias você tem estado muito estranho. – Hermione continuou, quando a coruja saiu voando pela janela._

_Ela sentou- se no colo de Rony e começou a acariciar o rosto do namorado._

_- Estranho? Não, estou normal. É só impressão sua. – Ele respondeu, sem querer olhar nos olhos de Hermione._

_Ela franziu o cenho, observou- o por um momento e depois disse:_

_- Ok, então. Bem, vou dormir. Até amanhã, amor. – Ela o beijou, mas Rony quase não correspondeu._

_Ela saiu do colo dele, sentida, apanhou alguns livros que estavam em cima da mesa e subiu para o dormitório das meninas._

_Rony suspirou, olhou de relance para a poltrona em que Hermione estivera sentada, e viu um pergaminho._

_Ele se aproximou e o certeza Hermione o esquecera ali e amanhã ele devolveria à namorada._

_Ele olhou para o pergaminho e viu, com o coração falhando uma batida, que era uma carta que Krum enviara a Hermione na última semana._

_Aquilo definitivamente poderia confirmar, ou não, suas suspeitas, por isso Rony não perdeu tempo e abriu o pergaminho._

'_Minha querida Hermione,_

_Não tenho muita coisa para falar, pois já contei minhas novidades na ultima carta._

_Mas queria te fazer uma proposta. Nas férias de Natal vou jogar no Campeonato Universal de Quadribol, e os primeiros jogos vão ser na Austrália. Você poderia vir comigo. Eu já falei com o técnico e ele deixou você nos acompanhar. Não estou dizendo que você tem que ir, você sabe disso. Eu só queria que você viesse, me acompanhasse... É um pedido. Tenho certeza que eu me sairia muito melhor nos jogos se você estivesse ao meu lado, me dando o apoio que você sempre dá, mesmo sendo por cartas._

_É isso, me responda o quanto antes se puder._

_Um grande beijo,_

_Vítor'_

_Rony levantou os olhos da carta, espumando. Quem aquele idiota achava que era para convidar Hermione, SUA namorada, para acompanhá- lo em joguinhos de quadribol pela Austrália? É claro que ela não iria... Ou iria?_

_Rony precisava saber o que Hermione havia respondido para Krum... E aí sim poderia saber o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Vítor._

_Com os olhos faiscando de raiva, Rony jogou a carta de volta na poltrona e subiu para o dormitório masculino._

_Hermione estava descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal. Ainda era muito cedo, poucas pessoas tinham levantado._

_Ela sentou em um sofá para esperar Harry e Rony descerem, quando viu uma carta jogada numa poltrona._

_Aproximou- se e reconheceu- a, era uma das últimas que Vítor lhe mandara. Ela devia ter esquecido ali na noite anterior. Apanhou a carta e guardou- a no bolso, bem na hora em que Rony descia as escadas, acompanhado de Harry._

_- Bom dia! – Harry disse sorrindo._

_- 'Dia, Harry! – Hermione disse, retribuindo o sorriso. – Oi, Rony!_

_Quando ela se aproximou do ruivo para beijá-lo, viu que ele tinha uma aparência cansada, parecendo não ter dormido bem._

_- Você está bem? – Ela perguntou._

_- Ótimo. – Rony respondeu. – Vamos descer para o café?_

_Ele nem deu tempo para os amigos responderem e se dirigiu ao buraco do retrato._

_- Rony você definitivamente está com uma cara estranha. Parece preocupado com alguma coisa. – Harry comentou, enquanto passava manteiga numa torrada._

_Hermione encarou Rony, esperando uma resposta._

_- Não é nada, já falei. – O ruivo respondeu com tom de quem encerra a conversa._

_Um silêncio pairou no ar, até Rony quebrá-lo._

_- O Natal está chegando. Harry, mamãe te convidou para passar na Toca com a gente, mas eu estava pensando em passar as férias de Natal aqui na escola com você, Mione, o que acha? – Ele acrescentou para a namorada, esperançoso._

_Antes dela responder, Rony ainda se virou para Harry._

_- Mas você vai à Toca, não precisa ficar aqui só porque eu não vou. Você vai com a Gina, mamãe já estará esperando vocês. Eu mando uma carta para ela avisando que não vou poder ir._

_Harry assentiu, despreocupado. Mas Hermione estava com uma cara extremamente culpada._

_- O que foi? – Rony perguntou, observando-ª._

_- É... Que... Ham... Rony, eu não vou poder passar o Natal aqui..._

_A expressão de Rony murchou._

_- Quê? Porquê? Mione... Nós falamos nisso há uns meses atrás, que seria ótimo se passássemos as férias de Natal em Hogwarts... Juntos. Eu vou poder, é só avisar minha mãe, não tem problema.Você tinha me dito que iria adorar passar o Natal aqui comigo._

_- Eu realmente iria adorar, Ron! – Hermione se apressou a dizer. – Mas não vai ser possível! Meus pais me mandaram uma carta esses dias dizendo que vamos visitar minha tia Amy neste Natal... E não tem como fugir dessa vez._

_Rony suspirou, chateado._

_- Onde essa sua tia mora?_

_Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por Gina._

_- Oi! – A ruiva sentou ao lado de Hermione._

_- Oi, Gina. – Harry e Hermione responderam._

_- Porquê essa cara azeda, irmãozinho? – Gina perguntou a Rony._

_- Não é da sua conta. – Ele disse irritado._

_- Ui, está nervosinho, é? – Gina zombou, mas a briga dos irmãos foi adiada; o sinal tocara, indicando o início das aulas._

_- Vamos, não podemos chegar atrasados na aula da professora Minerva. – Disse Hermione aos garotos, levantando-se e pegando sua mochila. – Senão ela é capaz de tirar pontos da Grifinória por causa disso. _

_- E eu tenho Herbologia agora. Também não posso me atrasar. – Falou Gina, pegando duas torradas e jogando a mochila nos ombros. – Até mais, gente. – E saiu tão depressa que lembrou muito um raio vermelho passando entre as mesas._

_Rony andava pelos corredores da escola, sozinho. Já estava de noite e ele tinha feito uma visita à cozinha de Hogwarts com Harry, mas o amigo ficara para trás, conversando com Dobby e comendo biscoitos. Rony queria se encontrar com Hermione, por isso não esperara pelo amigo._

_O ruivo virou um corredor e ouviu claramente a voz da namorada. Ele sorriu e se aproximou, mas estacou novamente ao ouvir a voz de Gina. As duas estavam conversando no corredor._

_- O Rony ficou chateado por eu não poder ficar para passar o Natal com ele._

_- Ah, deixa ele, Mione! – Exclamou Gina, excitada. – Ele não vai morrer por isso! Merlin, você tem muita sorte.Vai viajar para um lugar ótimo!_

_Rony voltou à curva do corredor e se escondeu para continuar escutando; talvez ele conseguisse descobrir algo naquela conversa. Algo que incriminasse, ou não, Hermione, na historia que Lilá lhe contara._

_- É... – Hermione sorriu. – Eu adorei a idéia dele..._

_Rony ofegou. Dele quem?_

_- Puxa, para onde é mesmo que vocês vão? Austrália? – Gina perguntou, animada._

_- Isso. – Hermione confirmou, fazendo o coração de Rony falhar._

_Então era isso mesmo.Hermione iria acompanhar Krum nos jogos dele pela Austrália._

_- E sabe o que é melhor? – Hermione disse a Gina. – O aniversário dele vai ser no meio dessa viagem, nós vamos estar lá na Austrália ainda. Estou pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Ele é durão, mas eu sei que ele vai adorar! E faz tempo que eu não o vejo, já estou com muitas saudades!_

_Rony já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Depois daquilo ele não precisava investigar mais nada. Estava claro que o quê Lilá dissera fora verdade. Hermione estava, de fato, traindo-o com Vítor Krum._

_Além dela ter mentido para ele, dizendo que iria viajar com os pais, sendo que na verdade iria viajar com Krum, ela iria fazer uma festa surpresa, e tinha admitido que estava morrendo de saudades! Não restava mais dúvida alguma!_

_Rony não querendo ouvir mais nada, se virou e tomou o rumo do outro corredor, querendo se afastar o quanto antes daquele lugar, se afastar de Hermione._

_O que ele não desconfiava, era que se arrependeria muito por não ter terminado de ouvir a conversa das duas amigas._

_- Eu também estou morrendo de saudades de meu pai. – Disse Gina. – Da mamãe também. Mas vai ser ótimo você viajar para a Austrália com seus pais, Mione. Passar mais tempo com a sua família... E ainda mais que vai ser na mesma época do aniversario do seu pai! Ele com certeza vai amar se você fizer uma festa surpresa para ele! Depois você me conta como foi tudo, ok?_

_- Claro, com certeza! – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas sabe... Os jogos de quadribol que o Vítor vai participar vão ser lá na Austrália também... Eu te falei que ele me chamou para ir com ele, não é?_

_Gina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça._

_- Então... – Continuou Hermione. – Eu já mandei uma carta para ele dizendo que não vou poder ir, mas se ele por acaso me encontrar lá ou ficar sabendo que eu viajei, ele pode pensar besteiras e ficar chateado, achando que eu não quero vê-lo... Então eu acho melhor eu não dizer a ele que eu fui._

_- Também acho. – Concordou Gina._

_- Eu não contei ao Rony que o Vítor me chamou para viajar com ele... Mas você sabe o porquê. Ele teria um ataque se ficasse sabendo. E como eu não aceitei ir com o Vítor, é melhor deixar essa história para lá e evitar brigas e chateações._

_- Concordo, deixe isso para lá mesmo. Você conhece bem o Rony. E ainda mais sendo o Kum; meu irmão tem uma cisma com ele que dá até pena do coitado do Vítor._

_- Nem fale. – Disse Hermione, revirando os olhos. – Mas sabe que o Rony tem até uma certa razão; tanto que um dos motivos de eu não ter aceitado viajar com o Vítor foi isso, ele não entende que o nosso relacionamento é só amizade. Eu amo o Rony e estou namorando ele. Mas o Vítor não entende isso, continua dando as investidas!_

_Gina suspirou._

_- É, complicado... O Rony que não saiba disso!_

_- Bom, mas mesmo se souber, eu não tenho nada para esconder. Se o Vítor quer algo a mais de mim, eu não posso dar, porque eu já estou com o seu irmão, e o amo mais que tudo. As investidas do Vítor não vão mudar isso._

_- Eu sei. – Gina disse, risonha. – Nunca vi casal mais apaixonado que você e o Rony! Não se desgrudam!_

_Hermione riu._

_- Ah, Gi, não exagera!_

_Gina fez uma cara irônica, como quem diz "Tem certeza de que eu estou exagerando?"._

_- Mas você disse que um dos motivos de não ter aceitado viajar com o Vítor são as investidas dele para cima de você... Quais os outros motivos de você não ter aceitado? – A ruiva perguntou._

_Hermione suspirou._

_- Ah, Gina, eu já falei que vou ter que viajar com meus pais. Eles programaram essa viagem à Austrália desde o começo do ano, só que só me avisaram esses dias. Além de ter que ir visitar minha tia, também tem a festa que eu e minha mãe estamos planejando fazer para o papai. E, se não fosse isso, eu até poderia pensar em ir, mas quando eu contasse para o Rony ele ia armar um barraco e iria pensar milhões de besteiras... Enfim, essa viagem com o Vítor realmente não seria boa idéia._

_Gina meneava a cabeça, concordando._

_- Realmente. – Dito isto, a ruiva sorriu e disse à amiga: - Bem, agora eu vou me encontrar com o Steven. Marquei com ele às oito._

_- Gina. – Disse Hermione, olhando estranhamente para a amiga. – Me diz uma coisa, você pretende sair com outros garotos para esquecer o Harry até quando?_

_A ruiva se engasgou e arregalou os olhos._

_- Quê? Não, Mi... Eu realmente..._

_- Gi, não adianta mentir para mim... – Hermione a olhou pacientemente. – Eu achei que fosse sua amiga..._

_- E é. – Gina disse apressadamente.- Claro que você é minha amiga! Mas... – A ruiva suspirou tristemente e não continuou a frase._

_- Você ainda ama o Harry, não é? – Hermione perguntou, olhando com carinho para Gina, que afirmou com a cabeça._

_- Desculpe por eu não ter te contado... – Gina murmurou._

_- Tudo bem._

_- É que... Acho que estava escondendo isso até de mim mesma... Não é que eu não confie em você. – Ela acrescentou._

_- Eu sei. – Hermione observou a amiga, que tinha um olhar triste e perdido. – Mas você tem que saber que se ama de verdade o Harry, não vai conseguir esquecê-lo estando com outros garotos._

_- Já pude comprovar. – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_Hermione suspirou e ia dizer algumas palavras de consolo quando Gina sorriu e disse, antes que Hermione pudesse falar alguma coisa:_

_- Bem, mas não vamos falar de coisas que pareçam impossíveis de acontecer no momento. – Gina sorriu mais. – Eu vou me encontrar com Steven agora e dar uns bons amassos para esfriar a cabeça... – Hermione gargalhou. – E você vai se encontrar com seu namorado para vocês se agarrarem como dois loucos, como sempre fazem._

_- Gina! – Hermione repreendeu, corada._

_- Mas não é verdade? – Gina gargalhou. Depois puxou a amiga e as duas saíram, risonhas, pelo corredor._

_- Oi, amor! – Hermione disse ao passar pelo buraco do retrato do Salão Comunal e localizar Rony sentado em um sofá._

_Ela se aproximou, mas quando ia beijá-lo Rony se levantou do sofá e disse:_

_- Hermione, nós precisamos conversar._

_- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, atirando-se numa poltrona._

_- Antes... – Rony hesitou. – Não há... Não há nada que você queira me dizer?_

_Hermione franziu o cenho._

_- Quero dizer... – Rony continuou, ainda incerto. – Sobre a sua viagem... Não há nada que você queira me dizer sobre a sua viagem?_

_Ele a olhou furtivamente, mas Hermione ainda parecia confusa._

_- Como assim? O que tem a minha viagem? Eu já te falei que vou viajar com meus pais..._

_Rony soltou o ar, desapontado e ao mesmo tempo irritado._

_- Tudo bem. Se é só isso que você tem a dizer... Bem, eu quero terminar o namoro, Hermione._

_O rosto da garota vidrou e ela o encarou nos olhos, sem acreditar._

_- Mas...Por quê, Rony?_

_O garoto deu um leve sorriso irônico._

_- Por quê? Bem, talvez porque eu não queira namorar alguém que me trai com outros garotos e que mente para mim._

_- Quê? Do que você está falando?_

_- Olha, Hermione... – Rony deu um suspiro cansado. – Eu não quero discutir, nem nada. Só queria lhe comunicar que nosso namoro acaba agora._

_E dizendo isso, Rony passou por ela e saiu do Salão Comunal._

_Durante os dias que se seguiram, Hermione tentava a todo custo falar com Rony e saber o motivo dele ter terminado o namoro, mas ele não se dava ao trabalho de responder. Harry também perguntava o motivo ao amigo, mas o ruivo achava que não valia a pena tocar no assunto. Hermione, meses depois, cansada da indiferença e das patadas de Rony, também resolveu não insistir no assunto e se afastou do ruivo, achando que ele realmente não a amava mais, de modo que Harry se via dividido entre Rony e Hermione."_

Rony suspirou frustrado e puxou levemente os cabelos. Doía lembrar de tudo aquilo. Doía lembrar que Hermione o traíra. Mas o que doía mais, era saber que naquele momento ele estava perdendo a mulher de sua vida para outro.

Hermione piscou, tentando conter as lágrimas que agora se formavam em seus olhos.

Merlin, o que ela não daria para estar prestes a se casar com Rony naquele momento, e não com Vítor! Sabia que ia ser muito infeliz em seu casamento, pois além de ver o futuro marido apenas como amigo, amava outro.

Mas ela não tinha opção. Rony a deixara quando estavam vivendo seus momentos mais felizes de namoro sem dar nenhuma explicação. Ela não podia deixar de viver por causa disso, tinha que seguir em frente.

Cerca de um ano após se formar em Hogwarts e terminar o namoro com Rony, Vítor lhe procurara, já ciente que ela estava solteira novamente, e lhe dera carinho, consolo e um ombro amigo. No momento de mais dor na vida de Hermione, Vítor fora o único que lhe oferecera um amor sincero. Mas ele havia dito que não iria pressioná-la, que iria esperar até que Hermione estivesse pronta para uma outra relação. E assim o fez, a amizade dos dois se tornou mais forte, e dois anos depois, Hermione decidiu tentar algo com Vítor, deixando-o alucinadamente feliz.

O namoro dos dois se prolongou pelos três anos que se seguiram, até que Vítor pediu a mão de Hermione em casamento. Ela, no fundo, não queria aceitar. Não queria casar com um homem que não amava. Mas as circunstâncias pediam para ela aceitar. Durante aqueles últimos anos, ela ficara sabendo que Rony vivia sua vida normalmente, namorando outras mulheres, entre outras coisas. Ele já havia se esquecido de Hermione; e ela não poderia passar toda a sua vida pensando nele. Se ele seguira em frente, ela tinha que viver sua vida também. Ou então, Rony casaria, teria filhos e concretizaria sua vida, e ela ficaria solteira e sozinha o resto da sua, ainda amando-o e não sendo correspondida.

- Chega. – Disse Hermione para si mesma, secando uma lágrima que acabara de escorrer por seu rosto. – Chegou a hora de meu casamento com _Vítor_, não é hora de ficar pensando no Rony.

E dizendo isto, Hermione passou a mão pelo seu vestido, tirando algumas pequenas dobras. Arrumou o cabelo, colocando-o para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de sua mãe perguntava do outro lado da porta:

- Mione, está pronta, querida?

- Estou. – Hermione respondeu, mas a expressão triste e desanimada em seu rosto dizia o contrário.

Rony se virou na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que dava um resmungo de frustração. Merlin, aquela sensação de perda que latejava em seu coração, estava fazendo seu peito doer a tal ponto que ele se sentia sufocado. Não sabia se estava com raiva, triste, desesperado ou confuso. Ou talvez estivesse sentindo tudo isso junto.

Só sabia que ao mesmo tempo em que a raiva que martelava seu corpo por Hermione naquele momento estar para casar com o amante que tivera quando namorara ele, Rony, a confusão também embaralhava seu cérebro e fazia um pontinho luminoso de esperança acender em seu coração.

Hermione iria casar com Krum. Ela traíra Rony durante o namoro deles com esse mesmo cara, e agora tinha a cara-de-pau de casar com ele e confirmar para Rony que ela e Vítor nunca tiveram vergonha na cara.

Mas... Por outro lado... Alguma coisa no interior de Rony gritava para que ele não pensasse dessa forma. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo estava errado...

Claro que ele tinha achado muito estranho o fato de Hermione não ter ficado com Krum quando Rony rompeu o namoro com ela... Afinal, depois disso o caminho deles estava livre... Ela e Krum não precisavam mais namorar escondido e continuar a serem amantes.

Mas um ano depois Rony soube, por Harry, que Hermione e Vítor tinham começado a namorar, o que deu ao ruivo a certeza de que a história que Lilá lhe contara fora mesmo verdadeira. Talvez os dois não tivessem ficado juntos logo após o término do namoro de Rony com Hermione porque queriam disfarçar e despistar curiosos.

Lilá, após saber que Rony terminara com Hermione, se aproximou mais do ruivo. Dizia que fora a melhor escolha de Rony terminar com Hermione, pois ela não era para ele, que ele tinha que amar quem o amava, entre outras coisas. E começara a se insinuar abertamente para Rony, se declarando e dizendo que ela era perfeita para ele. Rony amava muito Hermione, mesmo depois de ter descoberto que a garota o traíra, por isso não conseguiu ceder à Lilá. A garota ficou muito chateada com isso, mas nunca desistiu, e até alguns anos atrás vivia atrás de Rony. Mas após o ruivo declarar que nunca poderia correspondê-la, e pedir que ela não insistisse mais, Lilá fora embora para o Canadá, alegando que não podia mais ficar perto de Rony, sofrendo por ele e sabendo que ele amava outra desde os tempos de escola.

Depois disso, Rony nunca mais conseguira falar com ela, e não a via desde então, há dois anos.

Mas agora a questão não tinha a ver com Lilá, e sim com o casamento de Hermione. Uma coisa que ele tinha que aceitar. Tinha que aceitar que Hermione sempre preferira Krum. Tinha que aceitar que ela o traíra quando namoravam. Tinha que aceitar que ela fora uma ótima atriz durante o namoro deles e que todos os momentos felizes que eles passaram juntos tinham sido uma mentira. Tinha que aceitar que em pouco tempo Hermione casaria com Krum.

_A única coisa que eu tenho que fazer agora é esquecê-la_, ele pensou, em meio a um suspiro.

Fechou os olhos e alguns segundos depois ouviu um CRAQUE. Nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Rony... – A voz preocupada de Harry se fez no quarto.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Harry? – Rony perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados, com a voz abafada por estar com a cara enfiada no travesseiro.

- Vim ver como você está.

- Não deveria estar no casamento dela? – Rony continuou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e virando-se na cama para olhar o melhor amigo.

- Deveria. – Harry suspirou. – Eu já estava lá, mas achei melhor vim ver se você estava bem antes da cerimônia começar...

- Estou ótimo. – Rony respondeu, voltando a cobrir o rosto com o travesseiro.

Harry tornou a suspirar, se aproximou do amigo e puxou o travesseiro.

- Ficar aí deitado nessa cama, com cara de enterro e mergulhado em uma depressão não vai impedir o casamento da Mione de acontecer.

Rony bufou.

- Eu sei disso! Mas quem disse que eu me importo com o casamento dela?

Harry deu um sorriso enigmático.

- Se você não se importasse, eu garanto que você não estaria deitado aí como uma lontra _gorda_, com uma cara tão desesperada e triste que chega a dar pena para quem veja e com os pensamentos todos voltados para a Hermione e o amor que você sente por ela.

Rony ficou olhando boquiaberto para Harry por alguns instantes.

- Você tem noção de que agora você falou igualzinho a Gina, não é?

Harry riu.

- Tanto tempo com aquela pimentinha, dá nisso.

Rony não evitou que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Admitia que tinha inveja da felicidade do amigo, que há um ano estava casado com sua irmã mais nova. Desejava tudo de bom para Harry e Gina e ficava muito contente sempre que via como o melhor amigo e a irmã eram felizes juntos. Mas sentia que tudo aquilo era injusto. Por que ele não podia ser feliz assim também? Por que tinha que amar alguém que não o amava e viver mergulhado em tristezas e mágoas? Ele, mais do que qualquer um, desejava ser feliz como Harry era. Desejava se casar com a mulher que amava e ter uma vida feliz ao lado do amor de sua vida. Mas sabia que aquilo nunca aconteceria e que teria que aceitar ser infeliz, pois o amor de sua vida se casaria com outro naquele dia, e ninguém nunca poderia substituí-la.

- Mas de qualquer forma, - Rony disse. – quem falou que eu estou pensando em Hermione?

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou seu melhor amigo e te conheço há doze anos! – Harry disse, impaciente. – Sei muito bem que cara que você faz quando pensa na Mione. E hoje ela vai se casar com outro cara! Por Merlin, é óbvio que você está pensando nela.

Rony abriu a boca para responder, mas em vez de replicar, bufou e não disse mais nada.

- Acho que vocês dois comentem erros demais um com o outro. – Harry comentou, dando de ombros.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rony perguntou.

- Bem... Acho que você fez mal em ter terminado o namoro com a Mione sem dar nenhuma explicação. Quero dizer, você nunca contou o motivo para ninguém! Nem para mim você explicou, só disse que a Hermione tinha te traído com o Krum e pediu para eu não falar sobre isso com ninguém, guardar segredo. Hermione até hoje não sabe o motivo de você ter rompido com ela. E eu, particularmente, não acho que ela seria capaz de ter te traído. Merlin, ela ama voc... – Rony o olhou interrogativamente. – Ela amava você. – Harry consertou. Hermione tinha lhe dito que ainda amava Rony (coisa que Harry já sabia), embora fosse se casar com Vítor, mas pedira que Harry não dissesse a ninguém, ou então seu casamento estaria arruinado. – E vocês eram felizes! Ela nunca trairia você, cara. Sem contar que se ela realmente não quisesse mais nada, ela diria... Não iria começar um relacionamento com outro ainda namorando você.

- Você acha que quando terminei com ela não pensei em tudo isso? – Rony disse, desanimado. – Harry, eu só terminei com ela depois que... Que... Eu tive provas. _Provas_, entende? Não tinha como discutir sobre isso depois do que eu vi... E ouvi. – Ele terminou mais para si mesmo do que para o amigo.

Harry suspirou.

- Rony, não vou mais discutir com você sobre isso. Já fiz tudo o que pude durante todos esses anos. Mas saiba que eu acho, tenho quase certeza de que há um grande mal entendido entre vocês, e tudo o que vocês estão fazendo só vai fazer vocês dois sofrerem cada vez mais. Os dois estão errados; você, que eu tenho certeza de que cometeu um grande engano e deixou o amor da sua vida escapar por entre os seus dedos. E a Mione, que vai estragar a vida dela se casando com Vítor.

- Por quê? – Rony perguntou curioso. – Por quê ela iria estragar a vida dela casando com o Krum? Ela não o ama?

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Besteira, Harry, claro que ela o ama. – Rony disse, ainda observando o amigo. – Ela me traiu com ele! E depois de anos ela vai casar com ele! É evidente que eles se amam. E outra, se ela não amasse o Krum por quê ela casaria com ele?

"_Para esquecer você e seguir com a vida dela, seu ameba! Já que você é tão lesado que não percebe que fez uma grande burrada há uns anos atrás." _Harry teve que morder a língua para não dizer isso a Rony.

- Esquece, Rony. Você é burro demais para entender. – Harry disse. – Agora tenho que voltar ao casamento, a Hermione deve estar entrando no altar daqui a pouco. Tchau, se cuida! – Mas antes de ir embora, Harry ainda se virou para Rony e disse uma última coisa: - Só para você saber, você ainda tem tempo se não quiser perder a mulher de sua vida para outro.

E com um CRAQUE, desaparatou. Rony soltou o ar pela boca, confuso com o que Harry dissera. Sentou-se na cama, bem a tempo de ouvir uma batida na janela. Ele olhou e viu uma coruja cinza do lado de fora. Levantou-se e abriu a janela, deixando a coruja entrar e pousar em sua cama. Ela segurava uma carta no bico, e observava Rony com seus olhos âmbar de um modo tão minucioso que parecia saber de tudo o que Rony estava vivendo.

O garoto andou até ela e puxou a carta de seu bico. Deu uma olhada rápida no envelope e viu que a carta era de Lilá. Preocupou-se, pois ela tinha sumido quando fora morar no Canadá, nunca mais mandara noticias nem nada.Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

"_Rony,_

_Sei que você deve estar estranhando eu mandar uma carta do nada, depois de tanto tempo. Contando com o fato de que depois que me mudei para o Canadá nunca mais dei notícias._

_Mas é que eu precisava fazer algo. Esta carta é muito importante, por isso leia com muita atenção._

_Bem, primeiramente, quero dizer que você pode ficar tranqüilo, que eu nunca mais vou voltar a te perturbar e a insistir que você me dê uma chance. Eu ainda gosto de você, mas agora só como amigo. Sabe, estes anos morando aqui no Canadá me fizeram entender muitas coisas e ver a vida de outro modo. Eu finalmente, percebi que você não me ama, e nunca me amou. Eu entendi que você sempre amou a Hermione..._

_E, bem, eu conheci alguém muito especial aqui. O nome dele é Thomas, é um cara realmente raro, entende? Ele é muito bom de coração, e extremamente generoso. Ele me fez repensar todas as minhas atitudes, me fez ver que não vale a pena você tentar ser feliz por cima do sofrimento dos outros. Ele fez eu me arrepender de tudo de mal que eu fiz até hoje."_

Rony deu uma pausa na leitura.Do que diabos Lilá estava falando? Ela nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém. Pelo menos Rony não tinha conhecimento de nada de ruim que Lilá tivesse feito. Balançando levemente a cabeça, em sinal de confusão, Rony voltou a ler a carta.

"_E com o Thomas eu pude conhecer o amor verdadeiro. Não é nada parecido com aquela paixão doentia que eu sentia por você. Agora eu só desejo paz e felicidade para você e a mulher que você ama, a Hermione. E espero do fundo do meu coração que você algum dia possa me perdoar."_

Perdoar o quê? Rony se perguntou. E sinceramente, Lilá andava meio desinformada. Será que ela não sabia que Hermione iria se casar com Krum? Como ela desejava felicidades a Rony e Hermione se há anos eles estavam separados?

"_Ok, sei que você ainda não deve estar entendendo muita coisa. Mas agora você vai entender._

_Lembra quando eu disse que a Hermione estava te traindo com o Vítor Krum? Falei isso em nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quando vocês dois namoravam, lembra?_

_Pois bem, hoje estava lendo normalmente o Profeta Diário, quando li uma enorme reportagem que dizia que Hermione Granger iria casar com Vitor Krum. E quando eu li que o casamento iria ser hoje, tive que lhe enviar esta carta e tentar impedir vocês dois de estragarem suas vidas, porque eu sei que vocês se amam._

_Rony, eu menti quando disse que ela tinha traído você."_

Rony engoliu em seco. Sentiu a visão turvar.

"_Era tão apaixonada por você, que só queria te separar da Hermione. Inventei isso, e quando vi que você tinha terminado o namoro com ela, fiquei contente e comecei a ficar atrás de você para ver se você voltava a namorar comigo. Fiz de tudo para conseguir ter você de volta, mas mesmo depois de causar o rompimento do namoro de vocês dois e afastá-los, eu não consegui. Isso me deixava frustrada, mas eu achava melhor ficar sem você e te ver sozinho, do que ver você feliz ao lado da Hermione. Por isso sustentei a mentira por esses anos todos._

_Mas agora, eu estou livre da paixão que eu sentia por você, eu amo o Thomas e ele me ama. É uma coisa que me faz bem, só o amor verdadeiro e a bondade dele me fizeram Thomas eu vi que o quê eu sentia por você nunca foi amor, pois quem ama não faz o outro sofrer. Estou realmente arrependida por tudo o que fiz a você e a Hermione. Vi que separei duas pessoas que se amam verdadeiramente por puro egoísmo, e que causei muito sofrimento a vocês dois.Você não sabe como isso me fez mal, como minha consciência pesou._

_Mas quando vi que Hermione casaria hoje com Krum, não pude continuar de braços cruzados. Sei que você certamente vai me odiar e me desprezar por toda a sua vida, e eu entendo perfeitamente. Só quero que saiba que me arrependo e que desejo que você e Hermione se acertem e sejam muito felizes._

_Sei que é horrível contar tudo isso por carta, mas hoje eu tenho uma viagem à Espanha, a trabalho, que por sinal é daqui a pouco, e eu não teria tempo de ir a Londres e te contar isso pessoalmente._

_Agora, Rony, provavelmente minha carta chegará por aí bem na hora do casamento de Hermione. Por isso, CORRA. Siga meu conselho e não deixe a mulher que você ama saia da sua vida somente por enganos e por quê uma garota apaixonada e egoísta fez de tudo para separá-los há uns anos atrás._

_Vá atrás dela enquanto há tempo, Rony. Muito boa-sorte e minhas sinceras e eternas desculpas. Seja feliz e que dê tudo certo!_

_Lilá Brown"_

Rony terminou de ler a carta, boquiaberto. Mas... Se Lilá tinha mentido... Bem, e a conversa que Rony ouvira antes de terminar com Hermione? A conversa que praticamente incriminava Hermione! Mas talvez... Ele não tinha ouvido a conversa até o fim. E se realmente todos estivessem certos? E se o que seu coração insistia em lhe dizer todos os dias não estivesse enganado? E se realmente tudo aquilo não passava de um mau entendido... Um engano?

Só havia uma maneira de saber. E se realmente ele tinha feito a maior besteira de sua vida há alguns anos e Hermione tivesse dito a verdade, se ele não corresse agora seria tarde demais. Perderia Hermione para sempre.

Hermione ainda se encontrava dentro da limusine. Olhava toda hora para a Igreja, através do vidro escuro. Sentia algo a sufocando, algo em sua mente gritando para que ela não fizesse isso, que aquilo era errado. Mas agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás, todos estavam na Igreja esperando a noiva, e o principal: seu futuro marido estava no altar esperando-a. E já deveria estar impaciente devido à demora.

Mas ela não queria ir... Não ainda. Poderia esperar mais um pouco, não poderia? Afinal, era normal as noivas sempre se atrasarem para entrar na Igreja. Isso, esperaria mais um pouco, até que a coragem viesse e ela saísse do carro para se tornar esposa de Vítor Krum.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, seu pai lhe chamou.

- Hermione, sei que está nervosa, filha, mas já está na hora de entrarmos na igreja. Já passou um bom tempo, não acha? – Ele perguntou, divertido. – Ainda não está pronta?

_Não_, ela pensou. Mas decidiu que não poderia mais enrolar ali dentro do carro. Estava na hora.

- Ok, estou pronta, pai.

Rony estacionou seu carro próximo à igreja. Não pôde ir até lá aparatando, pois era uma Igreja no meio de uma rua trouxa (decisão de Hermione), por isso não podia correr o risco de ser visto, e tivera que ir até lá dirigindo (por ele, não teria um carro, mas fora presente de Harry, que dissera que embora fossem bruxos, um carro sempre vinha a calhar. E agora Rony realmente agradecia pelo presente).

Desceu do carro rapidamente, tinha dirigido tão depressa até lá que a adrenalina passeava como uma serpente por suas veias. Estava ansioso e nervoso, temendo que talvez a chance de esclarecer as coisas com Hermione não fosse mais possível, temendo que tivesse chego muito tarde e que agora ela e Krum estivessem trocando alianças dentro daquela igreja.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela visão de Hermione descendo de uma limusine alguns metros à frente. Por um momento, Rony esqueceu de tudo. Tudo o que passara estes anos, todo o seu sofrimento, e o que fora fazer ali. Só conseguia ver e pensar em Hermione.

Ela estava _linda_. Parecia um anjo naquele vestido branco. A cauda arrastava atrás dela como uma seda, seguindo todos os movimentos da mulher. Os diamantes do vestido brilhavam, fazendo Hermione parecer levemente etérea.

Após ficar alguns segundos embasbacado, Rony sacudiu a cabeça e voltou à realidade. Respirou fundo e caminhou confiante e rapidamente até Hermione.

Viu-a observar a grande porta da igreja, com um olhar indeciso e nervoso. Ela tinha o olhar tão perdido que não notou a aproximação do ruivo.

Quando entrelaçou o braço no do pai e deu o primeiro passo em direção à porta, Rony chegou perto dela e disse com a voz rouca e desesperada:

- Hermione, não faça isso.

Ela virou imediatamente a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Rony. Tinha os olhos arregalados e sua face ficara pálida.

- R- Rony...? – Ela murmurou.

Ao lado de Hermione, o Sr. Granger suspirou, como se já esperasse por aquilo.

- Sr. Granger, se importa se eu falar com a Hermione por um minuto? – Rony perguntou, confiante.

- Vá em frente. – O homem falou, dando um leve sorriso.

Rony segurou Hermione pelo braço delicadamente, e a afastou um pouco da igreja.

Ela tinha a expressão confusa e absolutamente perplexa.

- Rony, o que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou, quando Rony a parou.

- Hermione, sei que parece loucura, mas antes de você casar, quero esclarecer algumas coisas com você. E depois disso, se você ainda quiser se casar com o Krum, eu vou entender e vou sumir da sua vida.

Hermione respirou fundo e o encarou, esperando ele começar a falar.

- Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, você jura que vai me responder com a mais absoluta sinceridade o que eu vou perguntar?

- Juro, Rony. – Ela disse, confusa, observando-o.

Rony puxou o ar com força.

- Hermione, quando nós estávamos namorando, em Hogwarts, você me traiu com outro garoto?

- Quê? – Ela perguntou, irritada. – De onde você tirou isso, Rony?

- Apenas responda.

- Mas é lógico que não! – Ela respondeu, e os olhos dela definitivamente confirmavam isso.

Rony sorriu. Mas ainda havia muitas coisas a serem ditas. E assim Rony o fez. Contou tudo a Hermione. A história de Lilá, a carta que ela lhe mandara naquele dia. A carta que Rony lera em Hogwarts, a mesma que Krum chamara Hermione para viajar com ele para a Austrália. A conversa de Hermione e Gina que ele ouvira no dia em que terminara o namoro. As suspeitas que ele tivera durante o namoro devido à história que Lilá lhe contara, e todo o resto.

- Rony, então foi por isso que você terminou comigo sem dar nenhuma explicação? – Hermione perguntou com raiva. – Por isso que você me fez sofrer por todos estes anos?

- Mione, entenda que a Lilá me envenenou com essa história... E as provas que eu tive depois disso não faziam você parecer inocente! – Rony disse, também nervoso. – A carta, a conversa... Você ter escondido de mim que ia viajar com o Krum!

- Mas eu não viajei com ele! – Ela berrou. – Merlin, Rony, você esteve tão preocupado desconfiando de mim que entendeu TUDO errado!

- Mas... A carta podia não dizer muita coisa... Mas a conversa que você teve com Gina disse tudo! E por quê você esconderia de mim a tal carta do Krum se não tivesse culpa no cartório? – Ele perguntou confuso.

Hermione suspirou, nervosa, e começou a explicar tudo para Rony. O fato dela não ter aceitado viajar com Vítor por consideração a Rony e não ter dito nada ao ruivo para evitar uma briga. O resto da conversa que ela teve com Gina, que ele não ouviu. O fato de que ela se referia ao seu pai na conversa e não a Krum.

Ela terminou de explicar tudo, a outra parte da história, e no fim Rony sentiu como se acabasse de montar um quebra cabeça, onde as peças que faltavam haviam acabado de ser colocadas em seus devidos lugares. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Os dois se encaravam sem saber o que fazer, ainda absorvendo as informações.

- Hermione, me desculpe. – Rony sussurrou.

Hermione o encarou, de olhos marejados.

- Rony, eu sei que não foi tudo sua culpa. A Lilá queria nos separar, e conseguiu fazer isso. – Acrescentou. – Mas... Rony, a Lilá nunca gostou de mim, e era apaixonada por você. Era sua ex-namorada, todos diziam que ela queria voltar com você. Você tem noção de que preferiu confiar nela, do que em mim, que desde criança era sua amiga e sua namorada na época?

- Eu sei. – Disse Rony tristemente. – Mas, Mione, eu a via como uma amiga. Ela foi minha primeira namorada! Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela inventaria uma coisa dessas para nos separar, eu achava que ela não tinha motivos para fazer isso! Mas hoje, lendo a carta que ela mandou, vi que ela tinha motivos, sim. – Ele deu uma pausa, e depois continuou. – Mas as pistas que eu tive contra você não ajudaram, Mione!Agora eu vi que tudo foi um grande mau entendido, mas na época tudo fez sentido!

- Eu entendo. – Hermione disse, secando uma lágrima que acabara de cair. – No seu lugar eu também ficaria confusa. Mas não seria tão impulsiva como você foi e teria uma conversa franca para esclarecer as coisas, antes de tomar atitudes precipitadas.

- Mas não adianta ficar chorando pelo leite derramado agora, Mione. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Nós não podemos mudar. Agora nós descobrimos tudo e vimos que tudo foi um engano! O importante é isso. Antes tarde do que nunca. Pelo menos agora nós sabemos o que realmente aconteceu, e podemos esquecer tudo isso e sermos felizes! – Rony disse rapidamente, sorrindo para Hermione.

- Rony, as coisas não são tão simples assim! – Hermione disse, sem retribuir o sorriso do ruivo.

- Hermione, eu vim aqui, em cima da hora, perto do seu casamento acontecer, justamente para saber se você ainda me ama! – Rony disse, ansioso. – Eu vim para esclarecer as coisas e impedir que você estrague sua vida. Já que agora está tudo esclarecido, agora eu só tenho que te pedir que não se case.

Hermione não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas saltassem de seus olhos.

- Rony... Não faça isso. – Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

- Hermione, só me responda: você ainda me ama?

Ela não respondeu.

- Hermione, se você disser que não me ama, que ama o Krum, e disser que realmente quer se casar com ele, eu saio de sua vida e deixo você viver em paz com ele. Não tento te impedir de entrar naquela igreja. Mas se você não o ama, eu só peço que não estrague sua vida casando com ele e sendo infeliz. Você pode não me perdoar por tudo o que eu te fiz, pelo grande erro que cometi. Pode querer não ficar comigo e não olhar mais na minha cara, eu vou entender. Só peço que você não se case se não ama o Krum. – Rony terminou, sério.

Hermione não segurou e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Rony não conseguiu ficar parado e a abraçou.

- Calma...Shhh... Tudo bem se você não me ama mais, Mione... Eu não vou ficar chateado... Está tudo bem. Eu só quero que você seja feliz, não importa se não for comigo. – Ele passava a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela.

Por Deus, como Rony estava sendo doce e gentil com ela! Hermione tinha se derretido com as palavras dele. Rony estava mostrando que não se importava com a felicidade dele, e sim com a dela. Se Hermione ficasse feliz, aquilo bastava para ele. Ela se comoveu mais com aquilo.

Apertando-o contra seu corpo, Hermione disse:

- Rony...Na verdade a culpa de tudo isso, de nós termos nos separado, não foi de ninguém. Claro que Lilá, em parte, foi culpada, mas ela estava muito apaixonada por você. E pelo que você me disse, agora ela está arrependida. Eu a perdôo. Bem, como você mesmo disse, foi tudo um enorme engano, não há culpados. Nós dois sofremos por todos estes anos, mas agora tudo está esclarecido.

Rony suspirou de alívio que Hermione não estivesse com raiva dele.

- Que bom que você entendeu tudo isso assim. Mas, Mione, você não me respondeu aquela pergunta. Você ainda me ama?

Hermione o apertou mais no abraço.

- Amo, Rony. Demais. Nunca consegui te esquecer.

Rony deu um sorriso tão grande e verdadeiro que seu rosto se iluminou.

- Eu também nunca pude te esquecer, Mione. – Ele disse radiante, se afastando de Hermione para poder encará-la. – E algo sempre me disse que tinha algo errado e que você não seria capaz de me trair.

Hermione sorriu fracamente e desviou o olhar.

- Rony... Eu te amo... Mas, não posso ficar com você.

- Quê? – Ele disse, incrédulo.

- Rony... Eu fico feliz que tudo finalmente se esclareceu. Mas... Acho que isso aconteceu um pouco tarde demais, entende...? – Ela disse, num fio de voz.

- Hermione, você não está querendo me dizer que ainda vai casar com o Kum, não é? – Ele disse, temeroso. O sorriso não estava mais em seu rosto.

Hermione encarou-o.

- Rony... Eu não posso fazer isso com o Vítor. – Ela respondeu, chorosa. – Durante esses anos que sofri por você, ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, me apoiando e me oferecendo amor sincero. Ele nunca me abandonou, sem pedir nada em troca, entende?

- Hermione eu sei. Mas você não pode casar com um homem que não ama. – Rony disse, como se estivesse explicando uma coisa óbvia. – Você não pode se casar com o Krum por gratidão!

Hermione deixou escapar um soluço.

- Não é por gratidão! Eu não o amo como amo você, mas sinto um carinho imenso por ele!

- Carinho não é amor! – Rony replicou. – Precisa de algo mais do que carinho para você se unir a uma pessoa para o resto da vida.

Hermione passou a mão pelo rosto, frustrada.

- Rony, depois que _você_ me abandonou sem dar nenhuma explicação, e durante todo o tempo em que eu sofri por _você_, foi sempre o Vítor que esteve ao meu lado, e não você! Não é justo que eu faça isso a ele!

- Não é justo você fazer isso _comigo_! – Rony falou, irritado. – Hermione, já pedi desculpas pela burrada que fiz! Mas será que você não entende que _eu_ também sofri muito durante o tempo em que fiquei separado de você? Será que você não percebe que sofri demais pensando por todo esse tempo que você tinha me traído com o Krum, e que nunca tinha me amado de verdade?

Hermione soltou o ar pela boca, as lágrimas voltando aos olhos.

- O Vítor está esperando eu entrar na igreja. – Ela disse, desanimada, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Virou-se para ir embora, mas Rony a segurou pela mão. Ela se virou para ele, e se deparou com um Rony de olhos marejados e uma expressão desolada.

- Não case com ele... – Ele pediu, com a voz rouca.

Hermione fechou os olhos para evitar mais lágrimas.O coração dela se contraía de tal forma que chegava a doer.

- Rony me deixe ir... – Ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Estava pronta para se virar novamente e sair dali quando sentiu os lábios macios de Rony cobrindo os seus. Merlin há quanto tempo não tinha aquela sensação? Há quanto tempo não sentia os lábios de Rony junto aos seus, deixando-lhe zonza, entorpecida, e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz e completa a ponto de sentir seu sangue ferver de puro desejo e amor?

Rendeu-se ao beijo, deixando a língua úmida de Rony entreabrir seus lábios e infiltrar-se em sua boca, explorando os cantos mais excitantes e quentes dali. Moveu a própria língua em direção à de Rony, fazendo um choque serpentear pelo corpo de ambos quando as línguas se encontraram, para logo começarem uma dança apaixonada e provocante, enquanto Rony apertava a cintura de Hermione e ela puxava levemente os cabelos ruivos dele.

De repente, como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre seu corpo, Hermione recuperou a razão. Todos estavam na Igreja esperando-a, inclusive seu noivo, e ela estava do lado de fora dando um senhor beijo em Rony. Não podia continuar com aquilo, ou acabaria ouvindo seu coração e faria uma besteira.

- Rony chega. – Ela disse, tentando se afastar dele.

- Que foi? – respondeu ele, ofegante.

- Isso que nós fizemos foi um erro! Agora eu preciso entrar naquela igreja. – Ela disse, arrumando o vestido no corpo.

- Hermione! – Rony disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto com força. – Por Merlin, você me ama e eu te amo. E você está querendo se casar com um homem por gratidão, sem amá-lo. Isso é errado.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Hermione, preste atenção. Se você entrar naquela igreja e se casar com Vítor Krum, você vai fazê-lo infeliz, vai ser infeliz, e vai me fazer infeliz. E, no fundo, você sabe que eu estou certo.- Rony declarou, muito sério.- Mas se você não se casar, dará a ele a oportunidade de algum dia conhecer uma mulher que o ame de verdade e que o faça feliz. E você e eu seremos muito felizes também.

Hermione ficou calada, pensando naquilo.

- Você sabe que não conseguirá fazer Krum feliz, pois não corresponde ao amor que ele sente por você. Realmente acha justo se casar com ele por carinho e gratidão, Mi? Não acha que ele merece encontrar uma mulher que lhe possa oferecer um amor verdadeiro e um casamento _realmente_ feliz?

Hermione ficou muito quieta por alguns minutos, considerando tudo o que Rony dissera.

- Você está certo. – Ela disse, por fim. Rony sorriu, dividido entre o alívio e a felicidade.

Hermione o abraçou, sorrindo.

- Desde quando você é tão maduro a ponto de se tornar esse ótimo conselheiro amoroso? – Ela perguntou, fazendo-o rir.

- Não sei, mas a situação pediu isso, não acha? – Ele disse, divertido.

Ela se afastou dele, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e o beijou.

- Vamos. – Ele disse quando se separaram, puxando-a pela mão.

- Para onde? – Ela perguntou, confusa, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

- Não sei, mas temos que sair daqui e nos reconciliarmos _direito_. – Rony falou, fazendo Hermione gargalhar.

- Pervertido. – Ela brincou.

Mas de repente ela o parou.

- Espera! Rony, eu não posso ir embora assim! Estão todos na Igreja me esperando!

- O que você quer fazer? – Rony perguntou.

Ela se calou por um minuto e depois exclamou:

- Já sei! Vem. – Ela o puxou até a entrada da igreja, onde o Sr. Granger ainda a esperava, com uma expressão demasiado impaciente.

- Pai. – Ela chamou.

O homem se virou para ela.

- Até que enfim! Pensei que o ruivinho aí tinha te raptado! – Ele disse, apontando Rony com a cabeça. Este apenas sorriu e deu de ombros, como se dissesse que quase tinha feito isso.

- Pai... É que... Bem... – Hermione tentou encontrar uma maneira de explicar as coisas.

O Sr. Granger baixou os olhos e observou por um momento as mãos dadas de Hermione e Rony. Em seguida viu o sorriso enorme de Rony, e o brilho nos olhos dele e da filha.

- Ok, já entendi tudo. – Ele disse, evitando que Hermione falasse qualquer coisa. – O que quer que eu faça?

Hermione sorriu.

- É por isso que eu te amo tanto, pai! Você não perde tempo!

O pai sorriu.

- Mas é bom que esteja ciente de que sua mãe vai ter um ataque do coração quando souber disso.

- Ah, você explica tudo a ela! – Hermione disse. – Mas não é a mamãe que está me preocupando agora... Você tem papel e caneta aí?

- Acho que sim. – O Sr. Granger remexeu nos bolsos da calça e tirou uma pequena caderneta e um lápis. – Só tenho isso.

- Serve. – Hermione disse, apanhando a caderneta e o lápis rapidamente.

Começou a escrever febrilmente num dos papéis da caderneta, e dois minutos depois arrancou o papel e devolveu a caderneta e o lápis para o pai.

- Pai, entregue isto ao Vítor, sim? – Ela disse, dobrando o papel e entregando-o ao pai.

- Tudo bem. – Sr. Granger respondeu, com um suspiro conformado.

Hermione beijou o pai na bochecha e sorriu.

- Obrigada por me entender.

O pai a abraçou.

- Eu só quero a sua felicidade, filha. E sempre soube que Rony era o único que poderia lhe dar isto. – Ele soltou Hermione e se dirigiu a Rony. – E você, rapaz, cuide bem da minha filha!

- Com certeza farei isso. – Rony sorriu. – Agora vamos logo, Mione. – Ele levou-a até o seu carro.

Depois que os dois entraram, Rony girou a chave, mas este somente fez um barulho esquisito e não pegou. Tentou novamente. Nada. Rony tentou mais duas vezes, mas o carro simplesmente não pegava.

- Maravilha, logo agora essa merda não funciona. – Rony resmungou. Hermione prendeu o riso.

- E agora? – Hermione perguntou.

Mas Rony já tinha saído do carro e aberto a porta de Hermione, puxando-a para fora.

- O que você está pensando em fazer?- Ela perguntou.

- Não sei. – Rony respondeu, mas ele continuava andando com Hermione.

Sua atenção foi desviada por um barulho esquisito que vinha da outra calçada. Algo estava relinchando? Rony se virou e viu um policial andando de cavalo (o animal era muito bonito, por sinal.Grande e forte; tinha os pêlos castanhos e intensos). Parecia estar fazendo ronda na rua para ver se nada estava acontecendo. Ele falava num _walkie- talkie_, provavelmente dizendo a outro policial que estava tudo bem por ali. De repente ele puxou as rédeas do cavalo, parando-o, desceu, amarrou as rédeas no tronco de uma árvore para o cavalo não fugir e entrou num pequeno Café que tinha do outro lado da rua.

- Já sei como vamos embora, Mi. – Rony disse, tendo uma idéia súbita e louca.

- Como? – Ela perguntou, sem entender onde Rony queria chegar.

Rony olhou-a, e depois indicou o cavalo com a cabeça.Hermione observou o animal por um instante, depois arregalou os olhos e olhou para Rony. Voltou a olhar para o cavalo e depois riu.

- Do que está rindo? – Rony perguntou, confuso.

Hermione encarou-o e parou de rir instantaneamente.

- Oh, Merlin, você está falando sério! – Ela constatou, chocada.

Rony sorriu marotamente e disse, animado:

- Cadê o seu espírito aventureiro? Vamos lá!

- Você é louco! – Ela disse rindo, ao ser puxada por ele.

- Louco por você! – Ele respondeu, piscando para ela.

E os dois atravessaram a rua correndo, de mãos dadas, e rindo. Rony, trajando calça jeans e uma blusa azul. Nada especial, mas ainda assim dando para ver claramente a beleza do rapaz. E Hermione vestida de noiva. Linda e parecendo uma princesa com aquele penteado, aquela maquiagem e aquela roupa. Enquanto corriam, os cabelos ruivos de Rony refletiam a luz fraca do sol, e os cabelos cacheados e longos de Hermione balançavam com o vento, fazendo uma perfeita sincronia com o vestido e a cauda deste, que se moviam delicadamente de um lado para o outro, seguindo os movimentos do corpo e dos cabelos da mulher, formando uma espécie de dança.

- Sobe. – Rony disse a Hermione, quando chegaram perto do cavalo e Rony desamarrou-o da árvore. – Antes que o guarda volte.

- Você definitivamente é doido. – Ela resmungou, subindo no cavalo. – Estamos roubando o cavalo de um policial, podemos ser presos por isso, sabia?

Rony riu.

- Não exagera. Ninguém nunca foi preso por roubar um cavalo... – Ele subiu no cavalo também, e se acomodou à frente de Hermione.

- ...de um policial. – Ela completou a frase dele.

- Que seja. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Claro, acho que ninguém _nunca _fez isso. – Ela disse, segurando na cintura de Rony quando o cavalo começou a andar.

- HEY! O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Eles ouviram uma voz grave gritar atrás deles.

Rony e Hermione olharam e viram o policial, dono do cavalo, na calçada. Ele segurava um café numa mão e um cachorro-quente na outra.

- Ops... – Rony disse. – Desculpe! Mas precisamos do cavalo emprestado! – Ele gritou para o guarda, que fez uma careta.

- Voltem aqui! – O policial gritou.

Rony acenou alegremente para o guarda, que bufava. Hermione não agüentou a cena e riu. Rony gargalhou quando o guarda correu na direção deles. O ruivo abaixou-se, de modo que pudesse fazer carinho na cabeça do cavalo e murmurou para o animal:

- Vamos lá, garoto. Vamos correr daqui. – E dizendo isso, Rony bateu o pé na barriga do cavalo, fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade e correr.

- HEY! – O guarda gritou, parando ao ver que não adiantaria correr atrás deles, pois só iria cansar. – PAREM!

Rony virou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando junto com Hermione, à medida que o cavalo corria mais.

- Prometo que devolvo o cavalo! – Gritou, divertido.

E logo depois o cavalo foi sumindo da visão do guarda, até que a ultima coisa que ele viu foi à cauda do vestido de Hermione, para logo depois os perder de vista por completo.

- Esses jovens de hoje... – O policial murmurou, tomando um gole do seu café.

Krum pegou o bilhete que o Sr. Granger lhe estendera, abriu e começou a ler.

"_Vítor,_

_Sei que eu não tinha o direito de fazer isto com você, mas eu não podia continuar mentindo e vivendo uma farsa. Eu não poderia nos fazer infelizes, como nós seríamos se realmente este casamento se realizasse. Eu não poderia te prender a mim e te privar do amor que você merece receber, mas que eu não posso te dar. Eu amo o Rony e ele me ama. Acredite, se eu e você casássemos só haveria pessoas infelizes e insatisfeitas nessa história. E a última coisa que eu quero é te ver infeliz, pois você sempre esteve ao meu lado e me deu amor e carinho no momento que eu mais precisei.E eu nunca vou esquecer disso._

_Espero que um dia você me perdoe. Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto._

_Desejo do fundo do meu coração que você encontre a mulher da sua vida, uma mulher que te ame, e que você ame também, e que te faça feliz como você merece._

_Hermione"_

Krum suspirou. Na verdade sempre soube que Hermione nunca esquecera Rony, e sabia que Rony amava Hermione. Há certas coisas que, por mais que você tente, não consegue fugir.

Encarou as pessoas da Igreja, que o olhavam curiosas e disse em alto em bom som:

- Não haverá mais casamento. – O tom de voz dele não era chateado, nem irado. Era impassível.

- Ohhhhhh... – Fizeram todos da Igreja.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele caminhou pelo altar, em direção à porta da Igreja, e foi embora, sem ao menos ver que duas pessoas trocavam um olhar de alegria e alívio. Harry e Gina haviam se entreolhado, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

A música que indicava a entrada da noiva na Igreja tocou alta, fazendo o coração de Rony acelerar.

Harry e Gina a um canto sorriam de orelha-a-orelha; eram os padrinhos de Rony. Vítor Krum e Sthephanie Flour, sua namorada, também sorriam no canto oposto; os padrinhos de Hermione.

Lilá Brown, sentada na primeira fileira, chorava de emoção abraçada ao noivo, Thomas.

Hermione e Rony haviam convidado-a para o casamento, e um dia antes da cerimônia, tinham conversado. Ela realmente estava arrependida, e Rony e Hermione resolveram perdoá-la e propor uma relação, não de amigos, mas de coleguismo, e sem rancores.

A mãe de Hermione sorria, assim como os pais de Rony. Quando as portas da Igreja abriram, todos se acomodaram nos bancos para observarem melhor a entrada da noiva.

Fazia dois meses desde que ele e Hermione haviam se reconciliado, no dia em que teria sido o casamento dela com Krum. E ela e Rony não conseguiram esperar mais tempo para marcarem o seu.

A música ficou mais alta quando Hermione entrou, acompanhada do pai. Estava, se é que isto era possível, ainda mais bonita que no dia em que ia casar com Krum. Usava um vestido branco e levemente perolado, tomara-que-caia. Era justo até a cintura e não possuía calda, apenas a cheia saia do vestido, que balançava com tanta delicadeza que lembrava um sino, pois se movia de acordo com os movimentos de Hermione. Ela tinha os cabelos cacheados soltos, com apenas uma tiara de pérolas na cabeça, e segurava um buquê de rosas brancas. Uma leve sombra prateada se encontrava acima de seus olhos e seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos que o normal. Mas não era nada disso que chamava a atenção na noiva. E sim o brilho dos olhos dela. Ela sorria, e seus olhos brilhavam tanto que chegavam a iluminar seu rosto.

O mesmo se podia dizer de Rony. Ele sorria e tinha os olhos pregados em Hermione, que caminhava lentamente até ele. Os olhos azuis do ruivo brilhavam em puro amor e alegria.

Quando Hermione se juntou a ele, sorriram um para o outro e logo a cerimônia se iniciou.

- ...e pode beijar a noiva. – O padre terminou, sorrindo.

Rony se virou para ela. Ele se aproximou, e com todo o seu amor a beijou. Em meio ao beijo, ouviram aplausos. Separaram-se e sorriram para as pessoas da Igreja, que assobiavam e batiam palmas.

Era realmente difícil dizer quais olhos brilhavam mais, se os de Hermione, ou os de Rony. Eles se voltaram um para o outro, com enormes sorrisos, emanando felicidade.

- Finalmente você é minha. – Ele murmurou no ouvido de Hermione.

- Eu _sempre_ fui sua. – Ela sussurrou, para logo o puxar para mais um beijo.

**FIM**

**N/A: Oi gente.Bom, não sei nem por onde começar.Primeiro eu quero desejar um Feliz Ano Novo atrasado para todos.Que 2006 seja melhor que 2005 e que vocês consigam alcançar suas metas!;)**

**Essa short era para ter sido postada dia 31 de dezembro, como presente de Ano Novo, mas como eu comecei a escreve-la no próprio dia 31, acabou que não deu tempo de chegar nem na metade.E eu tive muitos contratempos durante esse tempo, de modo que só pude termina-la hoje!**

**Espero que tenham gostado da short!Fiz com carinho para vocês!Já faz um bom tempo que eu tenho a idéia dela na minha cabeça, mas a oportunidade de escreve-la só surgiu agora.**

**Bem, eu sei que dei uma sumida nesses últimos meses...mas é que aconteceram muitas coisas no final deste ano.Vírus no computador...tela queimou...estive ocupada escrevendo outras fics e projetos...provas finais...fiquei doente antes de terminarem as aulas...enfim, mil coisas!**

**Para quem lê minha fic "Armadilhas do Destino", um aviso importante:NÃO, EU NÃO ABANDONEI A FIC!Longe disso, mas é que realmente andei ocupada e não pude atualizar nesses últimos meses...só peço que tenham paciência com minhas demoras.Vou tentar postar o proximo cap. de Armadilhas essa semana...**

**Por enquanto é isso.Está no meio da madrugada, e só agora eu terminei de escrever a short.Mas como eu tinha prometido postar a short hoje, não podia desapontar vocês.Se bem que alguns podem dizer que a essa hora da madrugada já é terça-feira, não é mais segunda...mas enfim!Não pude terminar de escreve-la antes, só pude terminar agora.Para quem se desapontou, desculpe, mas eu fiz meu máximo!Minha coluna já está doendo de ficar por tantas horas escrevendo, minha vista ta cansando e eu estou com sono, mas pelo menos consegui terminar de escrever!;)**

**Visitem meu Blog, recheado de informações!**

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)luandaleicam(ponto)zip(ponto)net

**Abraços!**


End file.
